New Girl
by Loularugby
Summary: Elie jeune agent Français débarque à LA sur l'insistance d'une certaine Henrietta Lang. Première Fiction soyez Sympa. j'ai déjà remanié la première version sur les conseils avisés des lecteurs. Merci pour les commentaires constructifs.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction NCIS LA

Chapitre 1

La jeune femme avançait dans le hall du LAX non sans une certaine appréhension. Si Henrietta l'avait fait venir c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Voilà près de 7 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues.

A l'époque Eléonore était encore un jeune agent des services français du renseignement. Elles avaient eu l'occasion de se rencontrer à plusieurs occasions lors de missions conjointes avec la CIA. La dernière en date fut au Japon quand des ressortissants français et américains avaient été enlevés par un groupuscule terroriste se réclamant anarchiste et contre la surindustrialisation des ressources du Japon. Une affaire rondement menée sans aucun blessé. Les talents d'Éléonore pour la diplomatie avaient été remarqués par la petite femme.

Depuis elles avaient fait du chemin toutes les deux. Henrietta est devenue directrice des opérations du NCIS à Los Angeles. Et Eléonore est membre d'une unité d'élite au sein du renseignement français. Elle est spécialisée dans la criminologie le profilage et l'extraction d'otage. Elle est et restera un agent de terrain.

Ce matin là en arrivant à l'aéroport, Eléonore se souvenait de cet appel étrange il y a quelques heures de cela.

- Allô ?!

- Bonjour Eléonore

- Il est 7h du matin, qui me souhaite le bonjour à cette heure ?...

- …C'est Henrietta Lang

- Hetty ?...

- C'est bien cela agent Martin

- Mais enfin …

- Je vous appelle en souvenir du bon vieux temps et j'ai une requête à vous soumettre…

- Très bien, vous êtes en France ?

- Non à LA…

- Vous voulez que je vienne c'est ça ?

- C'est exactement cela !

- J'imagine que vous avez fait le nécessaire auprès de mes supérieurs sinon vous ne m'auriez pas appelé ?

- Vous avez un vol pour LA cet après midi à 15h15 précise. A ce soir Agent Martin.

- A ce soir Hetty.

Eléonore avançait le long du couloir vers le hall de l'aéroport. Les gens la regardaient. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa chevelure rousse et bouclée descendait le long de son dos. Elle portait pour le voyage une petite robe de créateur qu'elle adorait. Elle avait toujours eu du goût pour s'habiller. Sa silhouette svelte était mise en valeur. Elle passait facilement pour une danseuse ou une sportive de haut niveau lors de ses infiltrations. Pour voyager elle n'avait pas utilisé son passeport français officiel. Elle était aujourd'hui une jeune cadre dynamique travaillant dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique et venait faire du commerce avec les autres laboratoires.

Elle vu la pancarte à son nom et son chauffeur mais elle traça sa route Elle voulait brouiller les pistes avec Hetty. Sa venue aurait pu être ébruitée et elle ne s'entend pas forcément avec tout le monde à la CIA ou au FBI.

Elle prit un taxi et se rendit dans sa petite maison au bord de la plage. Elle avait acheté cette maison il y a 10 ans avec l'héritage de son père. Le rêve américain ! Elle y est venue seulement 2 fois mais elle a quelqu'un pour l'entretenir. Equipement moderne et coffre fort sont de mise à LA. Son équipement est en lieu sûr.

Elle se reposa et attendit qu'on la contacte.

Cinq heures plus tard elle fut réveillée par le téléphone, il était 7 heures du matin à LA Décidemment:

- Vous êtes attendue ma chère…

- En êtes vous bien sûre, ma présence ne plaira pas à certains de vos collaborateurs plus haut placés.

- J'en suis certaine… Je vous envoie l'adresse sur votre cellulaire. Rendez vous à 9h30 le temps que j'explique votre arrivée aux autres agents.

A 9h30 elle démarra sa moto, une Triumph street triple surbaissée qu'elle adorait mais qu'elle avait peu l'occasion d'utiliser.

Eléonore aimait soigner ses entrées et adorait être en retard. Elle savait que c'était déstabilisant pour les gens qui l'attendaient et qu'elle avait déjà le dessus à cet instant.

L'hacienda se trouvait dans le haut de LA légèrement en retrait de la ville et très discrète. Elle fut interrogée et fouillée à son arrivée puis on lui rendit son arme et on lui tendit une accréditation. Elle espérait faire bonne impression et attendait beaucoup de cette mission proposée par Hetty.

Elle portait un jean slim noir avec des boots camarguaises noire, un débardeur noir et une chemise à carreaux en voile de coton, elle voulait être à l'aise si ils allaient sur le terrain aujourd'hui. En même temps elle savait que cette tenue mettait sa silhouette en valeur, ses jambes fines et musclées moulées dans ce jean lui permettait une marge de souplesse importante pour les mouvements. C'est une boule au ventre qu'elle entra.

On la dirigea ensuite au sein du bâtiment. Elle observa l'architecture c'était typique vraiment au-delà de tout l'équipement High-tech bien entendu. Elle monta les marches et la double porte s'ouvrit sur une petite salle sombre. Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour Agent Martin, vous voilà enfin !

- Bonjour Miss Lang, vous savez que j'aime soigner mes entrées !

- Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente l'agent Eléonore Martin, ou Elie pour les intimes, des services secrets Français. Agent Martin laissez moi vous présenter l'équipe. Voici notre agent sénior, Mr Callen, l'agent Hanna, l'agent Blye, notre officier de liaison le lieutenant Deeks et nos deux analystes les agents Beale et Jones.

- Bonjour à vous tous.

Eléonore lu les interrogations sur leurs visages. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa présence ici. Ils furent cependant presque tous accueillant.

- Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrés commença l'agent Blye, moi c'est Kensi.

- Bonjour Kensi…

- Moi c'est Deeks tout court.

- Ok…

- Hetty pourquoi un agent Français ici interrompit Callen ? quel est notre intérêt ?

- Les américains sont toujours aussi arrogant qu'au lieu de souhaiter la bienvenue ils s'interrogent de la présence d'un Français sur leur sol interrompit Eléonore ! Hetty je vous avais prévenue que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Callen fut stupéfait par cette réplique il ne voulait pas passer pour un arrogant. Il savait que les services spéciaux Français étaient compétent et il savait que la plupart des agents français n'avaient pas énormément « d'affection » pour les agents américains !

L'agent Martin quitta la pièce avec Hetty.

- Je ne comprends pas sa réaction commença l'agent Hanna

- Vous allez mieux comprendre quand vous aurez vu son CV continua Nell…

- Explique nous dit Callen…

Eléonore suivi Hetty dans son bureau.

Ce petit espace en retrait lui correspondait si bien. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil Empire et attendit que Hetty commence.

- Eléonore ne soyez pas sur la défensive…

- Je ne le suis pas vous me connaissez bien mais je ne supporte pas ce sentiment de supériorité chez les américains.

- Je le sais fort bien. A l'heure qu'il est ils sont en train d'éplucher votre CV…

- Venons en au fait Hetty, pourquoi suis-je là ?...

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle au dessus :

- Tu es sûre des infos que l'on a Nell ? interrogea Kensi

- Aussi sûre que c'est Hetty qui m'a fourni elle-même ces infos pour le briefing.

- Ok c'est impressionnant alors ! j'aimerais pas trop m'y frotter continua Deeks en plaisantant.

- C'est un agent surentraîné il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère comme je viens de le faire intervint Callen.

- Tes interrogations sont légitimes G mais ta pédagogie n'est pas au top ! souris Sam

- Certes continua Callen en souriant, on doit rattraper le coup, on aurait beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

L'équipe descendit alors et s'approcha du bureau d'Hetty. Callen prit la parole.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet accueil c'était pas intentionnel. On va dire, en se tournant vers Sam, que la pédagogie n'est pas mon fort !

- Je vois cela, de mon côté je démarre assez facilement continua Eléonore, c'était un faux départ rien de plus.

Le groupe repartit et Hetty se chargea elle-même de faire visiter les infrastructures à Eléonore. C'était impressionnant qu'un tel endroit regorge autant de tous ces équipements. Eléonore était très impressionnée. Hetty souhaitait qu'elle le soit, elle voulait conserver cet agent pour quelques temps dans un but bien précis. Et quand Hetty avait décidé quelque chose en général tout le monde s'y pliait.

C'est le début de l'après midi. Le déjeuner fut rapide, l'équipe s'était réunie avec Eléonore, L'atmosphère était étrange, tout le monde se jaugeait. Et l'agent Martin fut interrogé sur de nombreux sujets :

- Tu aimes le Surf questionna Deeks où le body board, en France ils sont bons à ca !

- Je préfère le Kite, je pratique sur la côte basque.

- Ah ouai c'est pas mal aussi, et tu pratique quels autres sports continua t-il

- Deeks, laisse là avaler son dèj interrompit Kensi

- Pas de soucis Kensi je m'attendais à subir cela ! Je pratique le trail, la natation, le rugby de temps en temps et plusieurs arts martiaux, ça te va comme réponse dit elle avec un sourire malicieux !

- Ca me va. Et tu parles quelles langues juste que je compare avec les autres, moi je suis un pauvre flic…

- Deeks lâche là un peu continua Sam.

- Je parle le Français, ça va de soi, l'anglais l'allemand, l'espagnol, le japonais et le mandarin, je me suis spécialisée dans les cultures asiatiques depuis quelques années. J'apprends l'Hindi en ce moment.

- Ouah je suis impressionnée ! Quelle heure il est, il faut qu'on y aille dit Kensi. Nos adversaires nous attendent.

- Vos adversaires ? interrogea Eléonore.

- Une fois par mois nous avons une session d'entraînement contre des agents du SWAT de LA, C'est Hetty qui souhaite que nous restions au Top pour les interventions armées et au corps à corps répondit Sam.

- Ok bon courage alors.

Ils sortirent et la laissèrent seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Eléonore parti à la découverte de son nouvel environnement. Elle était d'un naturel plutôt solitaire. Comme beaucoup de français elle avait son Franc parler et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis mais pouvais compter sur une poignée d'amis sûrs et sécurisanst. Eric et Nell la briefèrent sur leur système informatique ainsi que sur tous les « joujous » qu'ils possédaient pour la surveillance. Ils lui donnèrent un nouveau mobile qui était sécurisé et traçable à peu près partout sur cette terre.

- Alors Eléonore, comment s'est passé cette première journée ?

- Vous le savez très bien Hetty. Ils sont méfiants et c'est normal. Callen est le plus méfiant d'entre eux.

- Je le sais ma chère d'où la difficulté de cette mission. Ils vont vous accepter j'en suis convaincue, finit elle.

Hetty s'éloigna et Eléonore quitta l'hacienda pour récupérer sa moto. Les autres l'attendaient sur le parking. Ils se turent à son arrivée. Ils l'invitèrent à boire un verre mais elle déclina l'invitation en prétextant un Jet lag. Ils acquiescèrent et lui dirent aurevoir.

Elle était épuisée par cette première journée. Elle décida en arrivant chez elle de se dégourdir les jambes en allant courir le long de la plage. Elle enfila sa tenue et parti courir.

Sur la plage elle croisa Eric et Deeks ils s'apprêtaient à surfer avant que le jour ne soit trop bas. Elle les salua et repartit.

En rentrant elle bu un grand verre d'eau et fonça sous la douche avant de s'écraser sur son lit. Elle dormit 10 heures d'affilées.

Les jours passèrent, elle restait en retrait de l'équipe volontairement, elle observait leurs comportements. Ils fonctionnaient en Duo c'était troublant. Difficile de s'immiscer dans pareil fonctionnement. Même Eric et Nell avait leur propre duo. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle envers leur binôme. Ils étaient corrects avec, mais restaient méfiants.

Ce matin là quand elle se leva elle décida d'aller s'entraîner à l'OPS. Elle prit ses affaires et enfourcha sa moto.

Il était à peine 7h30 quand elle arriva. Hetty était déjà là elle la salua et fonça au gymnase.

La souffrance de l'effort physique était son grand plaisir. C'était une vrai toxicomanie : l'adrénaline. Elle enchaîna d'abord avec une demi-heure de vélo puis une séance d'abdo et de muscu. Quand elle en était aux étirements elle fut rejointe par Kensi, Callen et Sam.

- Bonjour Eléonore, ca va ? commença Kensi

- Tu es là depuis quand demanda Sam

- Depuis 7h30 à peu près.

Ils proposèrent une petite séance de lutte à mains nues à Eléonore. Elle approuva désireuse de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait. Son premier adversaire fut Kensi. Elles retenaient toutes les deux leurs coups mais Kensi finit par la mettre par terre et avec une grande souplesse elle réussit à son tour à la déséquilibrer en passant une jambe autour de sa taille puis en appui sur ses mains, l'autre jambe la faucha. Elle la bloqua au sol pendant plus de 3 secondes. Sam interrompit alors le combat.

- Quelle souplesse affirma Kensi admirative.

- J'ai été danseuse dans ma jeunesse ça aide répondit Eléonore.

Kensi était un adversaire redoutable toute en force. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus grande qu'elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à transposer tous ses talents pour l'immobiliser. Kensi ne semblait pas vexée d'avoir été battue.

Sam s'avança pour un autre combat. Eléonore grimaça. Elle savait que ça allait être difficile. Sam jubilait et Callen se détendit un peu en observant le duo. Il se méfiait d'Eléonore mais il admirait sa force de caractère et sa détermination. Quand Nell leur a expliqué son parcours il comprit l'intérêt qu'elle avait aux yeux d'Hetty.

Eléonore essayait de l'épuiser, elle lui tournait autour tout en légèreté puis Sam s'avança voulu l'attraper par le Tee shirt, Eléonore s'avança également mais elle esquiva sa main pour lui attraper le bras et le bloquer par une clé se retrouvant dos à dos, un coup dans les genoux et Sam bascula en avant il la fit basculer sur son dos pour la bloquer au sol mais elle retenait son bras. Il allait soit se luxer l'épaule soit lui faire mal avec ses 110kg. Il se relâcha et Callen stoppa le combat.

- Un vrai spiderman cet agent plaisanta Sam !

Eléonore sourit à son intervention.

C'est à cet instant qu'Eric vint les chercher pour une affaire. Ils foncèrent sous la douche et se rejoignirent en salle des opérations.

Les semaines passèrent Eléonore appréciait cette ambiance de travail. Elle faisait sa place doucement. Sur le terrain ses équipiers lui faisaient confiance. Il y avait très peu d'enquête du ressort du NCIS en ce moment. Callen se détendait également elle parla volontiers de ses missions dans le passé et notamment de sa rencontre avec Hetty Lang.

Ils s'apprivoisaient mais Eléonore gardait en tête sa mission et avait un mauvais pressentiment comme une menace qui planait au dessus d'elle elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Si elle était de bonne compagnie avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers, le reste du temps elle se sentait très seule. Jusque là Hetty n'avait pas ébruité sa présence sur le sol américain.

Ce matin là, Hetty reçu la visite d'Owen Granger le sous-directeur du NCIS. Il était là en vue des évaluations annuelles et l'informa qu'il s'en chargera lui-même cette année à la grande surprise de Hetty.

Eléonore arriva à ce moment précis. Quand Granger croisa son regard il fut surpris de la voir et se tourna vers Hetty avec un regard de colère.

- Que fait elle ici braillâ granger

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir.

- Après qu'elle nous ai traîné dans la boue.

- Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle avait raison et grâce à elle on a pu récupérer tous les otages sains et saufs y compris votre frère il me semble rétorqua Hetty.

- Elle est d'une arrogance et d'un tel manque d'esprit d'équipe

- Elle est ultra compétente c'est tout ce qui m'importe

- Une vraie petite armée issue des territoires les plus sombres finit granger. Cela ne va pas se passer comme ca Hetty

- Enfin Owen laissez vos griefs de côté et laissez moi gérer cela à ma façon.

Il partit en trombe. Pendant ce temps là Eléonore était figée au fond de la pièce ne sachant pas si elle devait sortir son arme et se défendre ou pas. Elle se sentait menacée. Tous les autres étaient arrivés entre temps et furent spectateurs de cette scène étrange.

Eléonore partit vers la salle de tir pour retrouver une contenance.

Elle fut rejointe par Callen qui avait une mine intriguée.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui viens de se passer commença t-il d'un ton dur

- Je… elle ne savais pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux rien te dire je suis désolée.

- Non Eléonore, tu dois me le dire comment veux tu que nous ayons confiance en toi ? continua t-il Granger te déteste et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur il garde son calme en général.

- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Hetty. Je te promets que je te dirai tout en temps voulu.

Elle le regarda sa main posée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait peur et se sentait menacée. Callen plongea dans ses yeux verts et y vis ses faiblesses. Son passé en fait partie …comme lui. Il la laissa partir, il était troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Les autres s'approchèrent de Callen pour avoir des nouvelles. Il leur expliqua sa discussion avec Eléonore.

Hetty l'accueilli avec un sourire un peu forcé. Eléonore s'asseya complètement décontenancée par les évènements.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Eléonore commença Hetty. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne aussi tôt. Je comptais d'abord lui annoncer votre présence.

- Callen veut savoir Hetty. Je n'en ai pas la force. Cet épisode est le plus sombre de toute ma carrière. (elle se leva) …Je vais prendre l'air. Appelez moi.

- Très bien je leur expliquerai mais il aurait fallu le leur dire vous-même.

- Je ne peux pas désolée…c'est trop compliqué à gérer encore aujourd'hui…

Eléonore partit le regard fixé vers la sortie ses coéquipiers la regardèrent partir surpris. Callen la suivit mais elle avait déjà démarré sa moto. Elle avait fui…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- C'était i ans, commença Hetty, J'étais au Japon pour parfaire la langue. Un groupuscule naissant revendiquait la surexploitation des ressources du Japon. Ils menaçaient les nombreux industriels qui voulaient investir sur l'île. Au mois d'août une rafle a eu lieu. Plusieurs chefs d'entreprises et leurs collaborateurs furent enlevés et rapidement ils menaçaient de les tuer si les entreprises ne quittaient pas le sol japonais. Nous décidions d'une mission commune avec les Français. Eléonore en faisait partie. Elle était une jeune agent extrêmement douée et ambitieuse. Une première tentative d'intervention a été effectuée orchestrée par nos soins et ce fut un Fiasco. C'est notre arrogance qui a créé cet échec. La CIA pensait réellement régler cette affaire seule. Quand on nous a demandé des explications, des infos avaient fuité. Avec son supérieur, Eléonore a pris les choses en main et pendant une mission secrète stratégiquement orchestrée ils avaient réussi à sauver tous les otages sans aucun blessé. La CIA a crié au scandale et une crise diplomatique est née entre les deux agences. Il y a eu un procès à huis clos et Eléonore a été obligée de témoigner. Elle n'a énoncé que les faits mais ce fut une double peine pour la CIA. Depuis elle est un peu Persona non grata pour l'agence. Dans les otages il y avait le frère de Granger. Il a survécu mais Owen a vécu cela comme une humiliation suprême. Mais nous apprenons tous de nos erreurs n'est ce pas ?

- Je comprends mieux sa première réaction continua Callen, Elle se méfie de nous autant que nous le ferions.

- Elle se sent en danger sur notre sol, Mr Callen car certains membres de la CIA n'hésiteraient pas à la bousculer un peu.

- Mais c'était i ans intervint Deeks !

- Effectivement mais les blessures et les humiliations du passé sont tenaces. Pour ma part je trouve que cet acharnement n'a que trop duré.

- Hetty où pourrions nous la trouver demanda Sam

- Je vous communiquerai son adresse à la seule condition que vous la protégiez. Je veux la garder comme consultante, c'est un agent Hors Pair.

- C'est évident répondirent ils en chœur…

Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle se détende qu'elle fasse le vide pour réfléchir.

Elle fonça chez elle. Pris sa tenue et partit en direction de la plage. Il était 10h30. Tout le monde travaillait elle serait tranquille. Elle vit la bouée et nagea. Force… souplesse… glisse…Elle laissait son corps épouser l'eau. Cette sensation était une vraie bénédiction après les évènements du jour. Elle maitrisait tout autour d'elle : les éléments, le vide dans son esprit, sa solitude apprivoisée par nécessité et par instinct de survie. Au bout d'une heure ou peut être deux elle se décida à sortir de l'eau. Elle n'en avait pas forcément envie mais il fallait qu'elle affronte sa réalité, son passé qu'elle trainait comme un boulet depuis des années. Arrivée sur la plage 4 silhouettes l'attendaient.

- Tu nous explique débuta Callen

- Expliquer quoi répliqua t'elle

- Comment tu peux nager autant de temps sans être même un peu essouflée ? Même Deeks qui est un surfeur ne fait pas ça.

- Eléonore se détendit et sourit en baissant la tête.

- Hetty nous a expliqué brièvement ce que tu n'osais pas nous dire continua Sam

- Ok…

- On est désolés de cette vendetta contre toi.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien c'est du passé c'est tout.

- Maintenant on a un bon moyen d'agacer un peu Granger rajouta Deeks en plaisantant.

- Ca lui passera répondit Callen. Repose toi et… bon week end Eléonore.

Le week end passa sans encombre. Eléonore continuait de courir tous les matins comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée. Le dimanche matin elle fit une curieuse rencontre. Le sous directeur Granger se trouva sur son chemin.

- Bonjour Agent Martin commença t-il

- Owen Granger, vous n'allez pas me tuer en pleine rue j'espère ?

- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Hetty i jours. Elle m'a tout expliqué, les manipulations et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Oh je vois et donc pourquoi voulez vous me voir?

- Je suis prêt à vous laisser rester si vous m'aidez à coincer celui qui a fait foiré notre opération i ans.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas passer à autre chose plutôt comme je l'ai fait.

- Je pense qu'en découvrant la vérité nous pourrions faire amende honorable pour vous, et vous obtenir un rôle d'agent à portée internationale.

- Hmm

Je vous laisse réfléchir agent Martin. A bientôt

Circonspecte était le terme approprié, mais c'était une chance unique de faire rétablir la vérité..

Arrivé à l'OPS, de nombreux appels fusèrent de toute part. Eléonore savait que sa présence avait été ébruitée et que les agences américaines n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Hetty se voulait rassurante mais elle savait que son temps était compté sur ce sol à moins que leur taupe ne se dévoile.

A l'époque des faits il y avait 5 agents de la CIA responsables de ce fiasco. Leur chef d'unité l'agent Nash, Granger, Lang, Lopez et Duncan. Si l'agent Lopez était tombé au combat depuis il restait à surveiller les agents Duncan et Nash mais Eléonore voulait attendre, elle voulait les provoquer un peu pour qu'ils passent à l'acte. Elle se savait soutenue désormais par Granger et Hetty ainsi que par ses coéquipiers mais elle devait rester sur le qui vive.

Eric vint les chercher :

- Je vous présente l'agent Cole. Il a été tué la nuit dernière dans un bar près de Malibu. Célibataire sans enfants. il fréquentait régulièrement cet endroit qui possède une table de jeu privée. Le propriétaire de cet endroit s'appelle Isaak Antoniov, il est russe. On pense qu'il a trempé dans l'espionnage pendant la guerre froide mais aucune preuve à ce jour. Toujours est il que Cole a été tué à l'arme blanche et il a été mutilé, heu… en fait on lui a coupé la main et retiré ses yeux

- Quel était son poste à la CIA ? demanda Eléonore

- Il était analyste et gèrait toutes les archives de l'agence. On sait que le bâtiment est ultra sécurisé donc on suppose que quelqu'un va tenter de s'y introduire soit pour récupérer des dossiers soit pour les détruire.

- Très bien commença Callen, Eléonore tu viens avec moi sur la scène de crime et vous trois en désignant ses coéquipiers vous allez à la CIA pour observer le système de sécurité et voir quels types d'archives ils conservent à Los Angeles.

A leur arrivée sur la scène de crime, la CIA était déjà arrivée. Le bar était plutôt huppé et Callen et Eléonore se demandèrent si un simple agent avait les moyens de fréquenter un tel établissement.

Le corps était à l'arrière du bâtiment dans un salon privé. Les agents de la CIA leur barrèrent le passage.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? intervint le premier

- Elle est la en qualité d'agent consultant spécialisé en criminologie répondit Callen.

- Elle ne serait pas plutôt là pour aller moufeter aux franchouillards railla un second agent.

- Tu n'étais qu'un petit flicaillon quand elle faisait ses débuts dans les services secrets alors la ramène pas défendit Callen.

- C'est bon G, arrête. Bon les gars on est là pour le boulot ou pour faire causette. Laissez nous atteindre la scène de crime et on en reparle après. Je vous rappelle qu'un de vos collègues s'est fait découpé une main et les orbites et que la sécurité de votre agence est menacée ! finit-elle.

- …

Ils purent passer et atteindre le corps, Rose, le légiste, les attendait. A part les mutilations évidentes, le corps ne présentait pas d'autres traces.

- Quelle est la cause du décès Rose questionna Callen

- A priori je ne sais pas trop. Les mutilations ne sont pas en cause elles sont post-mortem. J'attends les analyses et l'autopsie mais à première vue il est mort depui heures soit vers 23h00 hier soir.

- Nous allons interroger les employés du bar, merci Rose.

- Qu'en penses tu demandas Eléonore à Callen.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Elie !... Une voix parvenait aux oreilles d'Eléonore

- Elle se retourna et vu un visage familier.

- Izaak, ravie de te revoir

- Que fais tu ici ma belle ? Tu es revenue danser pour moi ? Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et la serra dans ses bras.

- Non je suis là pour le cadavre Izaak

- Ah c'est une sale histoire. Toi et la criminolo je ne sais pas quoi

- Je suis psychologue Izaak rien de plus je suis là pour aider c'est tout .

Elle utilisait cette pseudo couverture avec certaines de ses connaissances. Elle ne révèle jamais qu'elle est un agent de terrain.

- C'est mauvais lui répondit il pour les affaires je parle !

Izaak était un riche homme d'affaires. Il aimait la bonne chaire et ça se voyait. Il était plutôt de la taille d'Elie mais il était pourvu d'un fort abdomen ! Il était gras. Callen l'observait avec une mine dure. Pour lui il était une menace pour Eléonore.

- Je te présente un de mes équipiers. Voici l'agent Callen du NCIS.

- Bienvenue mon ami, viens quand tu veux dans mon bar je te paierai des petits extras avec mes danseuses lui braillât il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Merci ça va aller lui répondit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte puante d'Antoniov. Il faut qu'on vous parle de Cole.

- Bon d'accord fit il dépité, suivez moi dans mon bureau…

- Charmant soupira Callen à l'intention d'Eléonore.

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

L'interrogatoire s'était plutôt bien passé. Cole était un client régulier et réglo. Antoniov était parti ce soir là avec une de ses « chéries ». En partant il aperçu un gros Range rover garé en face Les vitres étaient teintées, pas de plaques il a laissé tomber. Les videurs eux n'ont quant à eux rien observé de différent des autres soirs.

C'est la danseuse qui avait découvert le corps. Un homme l'avait abordé et l'avait payé cash pour qu'elle fasse une danse à l'homme dans le petit salon. Quant elle entra, il était déjà mort. Elle donnait une description très précise de l'homme et un technicien l'aidait à en faire un portrait robot.

De leur coté le reste de l'équipe n'avait rien de concret. La CIA était en alerte maximale. La seule info valable c'est que les archives de LA gardent les dossiers papiers des affaires des dix dernières années.

Eléonore se questionna sur le fait que son affaire avait peut-être un lien avec son passé. Il fallait être prudent et ne pas mettre en danger le reste de l'équipe.

Le soir venu elle enfourcha sa moto qu'elle démarra et salua les autres eux aussi sur le parking. Elle voulait retourner voir Izaak pour en savoir plus. Elle prit la rocade à une vitesse raisonnable mais elle s'aperçue bien vite qu'elle était suivie. Elle appela Eric de son portable.

- Eric, c'est Eléonore

- Que puis-je pour toi.

- Je suis sur la rocade et je suis suivie par un 4*4 noir du même genre qui a été repéré par le bar hier soir. Est-ce que tu peux me localiser et repérer ce véhicule. Préviens les autres je pense que ca va chauffer il accélère. Elle raccrocha.

Il était temps de tester son engin. Elle accéléra rapidement pour mettre de la distance mais l'autre véhicule ne la lâchait pas. Elle arrivait vers la plage quant un autre véhicule arriva à l'intersection elle accéléra et passa de justesse au croisement contrairement au SUV. Les voitures se percutèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle pila avec sa moto dégaina son arme sans ôter le casque et dut essuyer des tirs venant du SUV. Une douleur à la cuisse la ralenti elle venait de se prendre une balle dans la jambe elle se mis à couvert derrière le premier véhicule venu quand elle entendit une autre voiture piler et des coups de feu. Puis plus rien, le calme et les cris des passants. Elle s'approcha tant bien que mal. Sa blessure saignait beaucoup. Elle vit ses équipiers s'approcher d'elle. Elle voulait voir qui était dans la voiture, elle s'approcha et fut étonnée de ceux qu'elle y trouva. Izaak et son garde du corps.

- Eléonore viens il faut que tu te fasses soigner commença Kensi

- Mais il était mon ami, pourquoi s'exclama t-elle

- Un contrat sans doute précisa Sam. Tu es gênante pour eux.

- Je ne comprends plus rien…sa voix faiblissait

- Elle tomba sur le sol éreintée et souffrante. Elle entendit vaguement les sirènes et sentit qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle elle entendait beaucoup de choses …artère…sang…opération…transfusion…puis le silence, elle perdit conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Elle se réveilla au son des bips du scope. Un œil d'abord, elle avait la tête lourde et une migraine d'enfer. Elle vit du blanc d'abord comme les murs de la chambre, elle en déduit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et elle eu mal en essayant de bouger. Elle se souvenait alors de ce qui s'était passé. Izaak…sa jambe… Elle vit Callen et Sam également.

- Salut Eléonore, on est là tout va bien.

- Que s'est il passé, pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? répondit elle

- Ta blessure à la cuisse était plus grave qu'on ne le pensait, une artère a été touchée. Tu as eu du bol affirma Sam sur un ton enjoué

- Mouai fit elle mais j'ai mal partout. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

- Ta chambre est sécurisé t'en fais pas

- Et en plus j'ai une nounou super ! répliqua la jeune femme du fond de son lit.

- La meilleur des nounous ria Sam en regardant Callen

Eléonore était épuisé et voulais se rendormir d'ailleurs elle s'enfonça peu de temps après devant ses équipiers incapable de garder un œil ouvert.

Quelque heures plus tard elle se réveilla en meilleure forme et décida qu'il était temps de quitter l'hôpital. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Elle se leva et attrapa les béquilles à sa portée. Elle ne portait qu'une casaque et une culotte pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus seyant. Elle commença par se déperfuser et comprima son bras. Par chance des compresses étaient sur sa table de nuit ainsi que du sparadrah. Un oubli de la dernière infirmière pensa t-elle Elle attrapa son soutien gorge et son débardeur qu'elle enfila au cas où quelqu'un entrerais. Son jean avait un trou au niveau de la cuisse, il serait difficilement mettable mais bon tanpis, elle l'enfila en grimaçant car la douleur était importante. Elle essaya de mettre ses chaussettes mais sans succès, elle enfila ses boots pieds nus.

Callen observait la scène amusé. Il était entré discrètement et avait pu voir tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se rhabiller sans éveiller les soupçons dans le couloir. Il avait pu observer la quasi nudité de son équipière. Un dos musclé et en V, une peau claire mais légèrement halée par le soleil de la côte ouest, un tatouage dans le bas du dos qui représentait un signe d'origine celtique sans doute. Elle était magnifique aucun doute là-dessus. Mais c'est un agent redoutable qui essaie de s'enfuir de l'hôpital, il faut qu'il intervienne. Il se râcla la gorge une fois qu'elle avait mis ses boots.

- Ah grillé, dit elle en français, merde

- Effectivement merde est le terme qui va bien lui répondit il dans sa langue.

- Je suis désolée, parler en français est plus naturel fit elle.

- Pas grave, tu allais où ?

- Chez moi et tu vas me raccompagner.

- Hors de question, j'ai promis à Hetty…

- J'ai promis pleins de trucs à Hetty interrompit elle et je suis quand même là alors s'il te plait ramène moi chez moi ou je pars seule. Tu sais que je suis plus en danger ici que chez moi.

- Ok mais je reste avec toi et je préciserai à Hetty où nous sommes.

- Ok, on y va discrètement, je pense que d'autres personnes nous surveillent.

- C'est évident .

Ils rejoignirent la voiture de Callen sans grande difficulté. Ils empruntèrent les couloirs du personnel en brandissant leurs badges si nécessaires.

Arrivé chez elle, elle se vautra sur le canapé et écouta son répondeur. Elle mit l'alarme de la maison en marche pour être prévenue d'une éventuelle intrusion. Callen l'observait inquiet, elle était trop agitée, elle allait lui claquer entre les doigts.

Elle se posa enfin assise arme au poing et réfléchis.

- Va te coucher je prends le relai, s'exprima l'agent

- Ok je vais me doucher et j'y vais.

Cette douche fut la meilleure depuis un moment. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur et s'endormit sur le champ.

A son réveil, elle n'entendit rien. Pas un bruit. Elle se leva et pris son arme. Elle descendit les marches à pas de velours en ne s'appuyant pas sur sa jambe blessée. Elle se tenait à la rambarde. Puis un bruit se rapprochant. Elle fut plaquée au mur en un éclair. Il était là collé à elle. Il lui bloquait le poignet et elle relâcha son arme. Elle sentait sa respiration tout contre elle et son odeur de crème glacée à la vanille. Il la serrai contre le mur en regardant ses yeux verts.

- Bonjour fit-il dans un murmure

- Lâche moi Callen je ne vais pas te tuer, instinct de survie répondit elle

Il ne la relâchai pas. Leurs respirations ralentirent, ils s'observaient. Cette tension entre eux commença à se relâcher. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout l'attirait à ce moment précis. Son corps contre lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Elle aussi ressenti qu'elle se relâchai. Ses yeux bleus la fixèrent, elle essayait de lire en eux sans succès.

Il relâcha son poignet doucement, elle se laissa faire, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant toujours contre elle.

- Tu sens la crème glacée tenta t-elle

- J'ai préparé des milk-shake

- Ok…

Il la débloqua du mur et la porta jusqu'à la table où était dressé le petit dèj. Aucune béquille à l'horizon.

Elle se régala et plaisantai légèrement avec lui. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Quelqu'un sonnait et les autres les rejoignirent dans une atmosphère un peu étrange.

Ils avaient découverts qu'Izaak avait un passé de tueur à gage mais ils n'avaient pas à ce jour retrouvé son commanditaire.

- Cela explique maintenant pourquoi il a retourné sa veste affirma Elie, il a du recevoir beaucoup d'argent.

- Certainement répondit Sam. Eric et Nell sont dessus.

- Merci pour tout ça enchaina Elie la mine baissée.

- On doit te laisser mais on te laisse une nouvelle nounou !

Kensi resta avec elle toute la journée. Elles s'entendait bien mais Elie était épuisée et ne résista pas longtemps après le déjeuner. Elle dormit toute l'après midi. Le soir ils s'étaient tous réunis chez elle y compris Nell et Eric. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas Ils plaisantaient se taquinaient entre eux. Elie se sentait bien et se sentait intégrée. C'était léger et sain. C'était bon.

Au bout de 2 semaines elle pu enfin retourner à l'hacienda mais y était consignée. Kensi et Deeks passaient la chercher le matin car elle ne pouvait pas reprendre sa moto. Ils pouvaient la surveiller dans le même temps.

Elle s'installa à son bureau morose et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Pleins de mail l'attendaient mais l'un d'entre eux attira son attention.

RDV DEMAIN MARINA TEE SHIRT ROUGE 9H00

Le mail semblait crypté. Elle monta voir Nell pendant que les autres étaient en opération.

- Nell, j'ai reçu ce mail aujourd'hui pourrais tu me tracer l'adresse IP de l'expéditeur ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire attends… voilà, le mail a été envoyé via le port wifi gratuit de la marina mais l'adresse est intraçable.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un que je connais. Le mail a été envoyé à 8h10 ce matin. Il ne faut pas être trop loin pour profiter du WIFI gratuit.

- Attends je regarde et je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Nell, il faut que ça reste entre nous, promets le moi. C'est pour les protéger.

Quelques heures plus tard Nell avait pu analyser les vidéos et isoler les piétons avec un smartphone, une tablette ou un PC portable.

Elie vit un visage connu mais se tut.

- Merci Nell mais je n'ai reconnu personne malheureusement. Ce rdv est trop risqué, je dois rester prudente. Merci de ce que tu as fait, sincèrement.

- Euh de rien…Nell la regarda redescendre et se remit au boulot.

Le lendemain matin elle décida de partir bien plus tôt de chez elle pour éviter de croiser ses gardes du corps. Elle prit sa moto et fila à la marina. Elle s'installa dans un petit café français et attendit en buvant un bon expresso.

A l'OPS, Deeks et kensi débarquaient furax et alarmés. Elie ne répondait pas à son portable et elle est introuvable. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des opérations.

- Où est Eléonore ? demandent-ils en chœur

- Comment ça répondit Callen.

Elle n'était pas chez elle, enchaina Kensi, on a fouillé le quartier, la maison, nulle part. Son portable est éteint.

Nell se retourna et avec un regard triste leur expliqua la scène d'hier.

A 9h00 Elie rejoignit la marina. Elle Aperçu Nathan au loin avec son tee shirt rouge. Elle le salua de la main. Ce fut la dernière fois. Il fut abattu par un sniper devant ses yeux. Elle sortit son arme apeurée et regarda en hauteur. Deux coups retentirent, elle couru vers sa moto à couvert des tirs. Un civil avait été blessé. Elle remit son portable en route et démarra en trombe. Elle fut alors poursuivie par une berline et croisa à cet instant la voiture de Sam qui rejoignait la marina. Il la vit et fit demi-tour à la poursuite de la berline. Elle emprunta une voix sans issue elle accéléra quand elle vit la berline elle aperçue une longue coulée d'eau par terre elle ralentit et se laissa glisser dessus Elle se retourna en dégainant son arme et tira sur la berline. Tout son chargeur y est passé. Elle se roula sous la benne à proximité et se saisit de son chargeur de secours dans sa botte. Elle attendit. Personne ne sortait de la voiture.

La voiture de Sam pila et les deux hommes sortirent armes au poing. Ils étaient eu niveau d'Elie mais ne la virent pas. Elle était essoufflée mais silencieuse. Son jean était complètement déchiré sur le coté où elle avait glissé. Un homme titubant sorti de la berline, il fit deux pas et s'écroula. Le passager était mort.

- Elie où es tu cria Callen.

Elle sortit sans bruit avec sa souplesse altière et se posta derrière eux. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Sam

- Je suis là les gars déclara t'elle.

- J'ai bien failli avoir une attaque quand j'ai vu l'état de ta moto s'exclama t-il !

- Qui est ce demanda Callen.

- Je vous présente feu l'agent Nash.

- Ta jambe remarqua Callen

- Je sais, instinct de survie répliqua l'agent.

Amochée et épuisée par la chute d'adrénaline Sam et Callen la reconduisirent au Hangar à bateau.

Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé. C'est Nathan Bennett qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Il était un des anciens otages du Japon. Pendant cette mission Elie et son équipe passèrent presque une semaine avec les otages en pleine montagne. Un lien unique s'était créé. Ils continuèrent au fil des années à se voir et à échanger des mails. Il est évident que Nash l'avait su et l'avait utilisé afin d'attirer Elie dans un piège. Tout comme il avait du commanditer l'attaque et engager Izaak pour la tuer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'attirer autant d'ennuis ici.

Hetty arriva au hangar elle prit la parole.

- Messieurs laissez moi avec l'agent Martin…

- Ils sortirent et laissèrent les deux femmes.

- Elie, je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive mais vous devez les laisser vous protéger.

- C'est hors de question Hetty, ils me veulent moi et seulement moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Laissez les faire, ils vous aideront à les coincer.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ce n'est pas seulement pour Callen, c'est aussi pour vous ! Ils vous ont touchés au plus profond de votre être c'est ce que j'attendais d'eux, et de votre coté vous avez réussi à les intégrer et à apaiser la colère de Callen.

- Mon but est de vous satisfaire Hetty mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

Elie se leva le regard aveuglé par les larmes de vérité qui coulaient. Elle sortit et se sauva du Hangar sous les regards de Callen et Sam.

Callen lui emboita le pas. Elie se dirigea vers le ponton. Elle s'arrêta une fois face à la mer. Callen l'observait de loin. Il s'approcha. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras la consoler et apaiser toutes ses souffrances. Elie se sécha les joues et se retourna prête à se diriger vers le hangar à bateaux. Elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses en public. Elle préférait passer pour quelqu'un de dur, d'arrogant, d'insensible. Tout au long de sa carrière elle a voulu être dans la maîtrise d'elle-même de ses décisions et elle sentait que les choses lui échappaient depuis qu'elle était là. Jamais elle ne se laissera aller et il était là face à lui. Il se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait la sentir contre lui bien vivante. Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement puis fougueusement. D'abord surprise, Elie lui rendit son étreinte et se délecta de cette vague de tendresse. Leurs baisers se firent plus pressants et plus passionnés. Il est évident que G attendait ce moment d'intimité depuis plusieurs jours. Toutes ses inquiétudes pour elle avait disparu et elle n'avait plus peur avec lui. Ils se regardèrent et il l'embrassa de nouveau comme pour sceller un accord tacite. « Je ne te laissserai pas seule »

Sam se râcla la gorge

- J'en étais sûr que t'en pinçait pour elle ! ricana t-il

Ils sourièrent et se dirigèrent à l'unisson vers le hangar.

- Tu dis un mot Sam et je te liquide railla t'elle.

Après cette longue journée Callen la raccompagna chez elle. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin.

Elle prit une douche et prit soin de panser toutes ses blessures à la jambe. Son jean était fouttu mais qu'importe. Elle portait un short et un débardeur. Callen apporta le nécessaire pour désinfecter ses plaies et une pommade aux vertus cicatrisantes à appliquer. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé sur le côté afin que sa jambe ne soit pas en appui sur la toile. Il commença par désinfecter toutes les plaies à vif. Même si le jean l'avait protégé elle s'est pas mal amochée la jambe. Elle ne pourra pas courir pendant au moins une semaine de plus. Il lui appliqua ensuite le baume cicatrisant La fraicheur du produit lui fit du bien et elle se détendit.

La caresser lui plaisait Il n'avait plus connu l'intimité d'une femme depuis au moins deux ans Quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux. Elle lui plaisait, c'était différent. Il la voyait comme un véritable alter ego. Un double. Ce baume lui faisait du bien il le voyait Il s'autorisa à prolonger cet instant en continuant à la caresser. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux. Les mots n'auraient rien pu faire face à un tel désir d'être unis l'un à l'autre. Elle lui souriait. Elle se redressa vers son visage et y posa un délicat baiser. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, l'œil joueur et amusé. Il lui donna un baiser long et plein de tension. Elle se redressa et lui attrapa sa chemise pour qu'il s'installe dans le fond du canapé Elle l'enfourcha tout en continuant ses baisers. Il la caressait dans le creux du dos. Ses formes lui donnèrent le tournis. Il se leva avec elle dans les bras et la monta au premier. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit, se déshabillèrent rapidement Il était doux avec elle il admirait et embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Si parfaite pensait il. Elle se liquéfiait totalement devant tant de douceur. Elle se laissa complètement à sa merci. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Leurs caresses se firent plus pressante plus approfondies. La tension sexuelle qu'ils généraient les avaient mis hors de souffle, ils étaient au bord de l'extase en totale harmonie. Leurs ébats durèrent une partie de la nuit.

Elie ouvrit un œil. Elle referma les yeux en sentant un poids sur son ventre. Elle leva la tête et vit le bras de G posé sur elle. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts. Il émergea et l'embrassa en se tournant vers elle. Elle lui sourit

- Il est quelle heure demanda t-il

- On s'en fiche répondit Elie

- Tu as raison on a mieux à faire répliqua t'il en lui grimpant sur le ventre. Sam nous couvrira.

Elie lui sourit d'un sourire radieux, il l'embrassa et son humeur du matin fut plus ardente que jamais. Il avait envie d'elle tout de suite. Elle était si belle quand elle était légère. Il aimait la voir déterminée en pleine action combattante mais il était subjugué quand elle était Elie, la jeune femme Rousse drôle et pleine d'entrain.

Au milieu de leurs étreintes le téléphone de Callen sonna. Il décrocha résigné. C'était Sam

- Je vous laisse une demi heure pour vous préparer et je rentre dans la maison alors rhabillez vous s'il vous plait par respect pour mes pauvres yeux.

- Bien reçu Sam ricana Callen.

Il se tourna vers Elie :

- On a une demi heure ma belle avant qu'il débarque alors on y va ! rit-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils arrivèrent à l'OPS tous les trois et reprirent bien vite une contenance face aux évènements de la veille.

Nathan n'était pas mort. Il avait survécu mais dans un état grave. Son état était critique. Il était pour l'instant impossible pour lui de parler.

Eric et Nell avait découvert qu'Antoniov avait reçu un virement de 500 000 dollars d'un compte secret en Suisse qui appartient à une entreprise Japonaise Kuwo. Cette entreprise était spécialisée dans l'exploitation de minerai rare. Le directeur de cette entreprise était un certain Hishi Kuwo le fondateur de l'entreprise C'est un homme très discret mais qui règne sans partage dans son domaine sur l'île. Aucune photo de lui n'est diffusée sur le net. Cet homme est un complet anonyme. On pu y voir sur l'organigramme de l'entreprise le nom de Nathan Benett. Le rapprochement était évident. Il avait voulu la prévenir.

Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi ils essaient d'attenter à sa vie. Se sentent-ils menacés par sa présence aux Etats-Unis ?

Les jours passèrent mais peu d'informations filtraient sur la société Kuwo. L'hôpital téléphona enfin. Nathan était sorti d'un long coma et il pouvait parler et tenir une discussion.

Sam et Elie allèrent le voir ensemble.

Arrivé dans la chambre qui était sous surveillance policière, Elie ne le reconnu pas. Il était pâle et avait beaucoup maigri. Il avait 25 ans quand il avait été enlevé au Japon. Un jeune cadre dynamique. Il était venu au Japon avec son supérieur pour commercer avec les japonais. A l'époque il travaillait pour l'aéronautique. Après son enlèvement il était resté au Japon et avait fait sa vie là bas. Il s'était marié avec une japonaise et avait eu 2 enfants. Sa femme était dans l'avion pour le rejoindre à ce moment précis.

Elie s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il lui sourit.

- Ravie de te voir Bad Girl ! murmura t'il.

- Ravie de te voir moi aussi Nat. Fit elle les larmes au bord des yeux. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui je crois, je suis content de te voir. Je vais pouvoir m'amender et te rendre la pareille.

- Je te présente l'agent Hanna il est l'un de mes équipiers ici

- Bonjour… Attrape mes affaires Elie s'il te plait. Dans mon jean, j'ai une fausse doublure. Découds là et tu auras ton info.

- Ok attends…

Elle prit son jean et vit la doublure pas plus grande qu'une pièce de 2 euros. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une microSD. Elle l'installe dans son mobile et appela Eric.

- Eric c'est Elie, je viens d'installer une microSD dans mon smartphone peux tu l'analyser et me dire ce qu'elle contient ?

- Ok je m'en occupe, et il raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rappela

- Elie. La microSD contient des informations sur Kuwo Industry. Il semblerait que l'objectif de Kuwo est de créer des armes avec les minerais naturels qu'ils exploitent certains minerais auraient des propriétés redoutables. Il y a également des photos de différents sites de l'entreprise au Japon et aux Etats-Unis. Il y a aussi des photos de notre fameux directeur d'entreprise fantôme. Je vous envoie ça sur vos portables. Il raccrocha.

Elie ouvrit le document en même temps que Sam. Elle resta discrète mais ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas du tout. Hishi Kuwo n'était autre que l'ancien leader anarchiste. Elle fit mine de rien envers Sam et referma son mobile. Elle se tourna vers son ami et prit la parole :

- Merci Nathan pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Je t'en prie. On est quitte alors.

- On le sera si toi et moi on reste en vie. Repose-toi, je repasserai quand ton épouse sera arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Aurevoir

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et retournèrent à l'hacienda. Elle ne dit rien dans la voiture. Devait-elle leur dire ce qu'elle savait sur Kuwo ? Il le fallait. Ils allèrent directement en salle des opérations.

- Hetty pourriez vous nous obtenir tous les dossiers relatifs à l'enlèvement du Japon demanda Elie. Je crois qu'il faut que je briefe mes partenaires sur cette affaire

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Mlle Martin

- Merci.

- De rien. Je tenais à vous informer en personne du décès de l'agent Azakian. Il est mort ce matin dans un accident de voiture.

- Oh…

L'agent Azakian était le supérieur hiérarchique d'Elie. Ils faisaient équipe depuis 7 ans. Ils avaient, grâce à leur détermination, pu sauver tous ces otages. Ils avaient passé ensemble une semaine avec les otages. Cette expérience avait scellé leur amitié et leur force dans l'adversité. Tous ces jours dans le froid à douter d'eux même de leurs capacités à arriver au bout de leur mission sans que les otages s'en aperçoivent. Ils connaissaient les risques. Ils savaient dès lors qu'ils mettaient en péril les relations avec la CIA mais qu'importe. Ils ont tous été sauvés. Il était son ami, son partenaire. S'il était mort aujourd'hui il ne restait plus qu'elle comme témoin de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque.

- Elie c'est bon on a les dossiers intervint Nell.

- Ok commençons alors.

Quelques instants plus tard :

- Très bien commença-t-elle, Quand la rafle a eu lieu j'étais déjà au Japon avec Jacques. Nous avions eu vent d'éventuelles menaces mais jusque là rien de réellement inquiétant. Le groupe anarchiste qui ne s'est jamais nommé proprement dit a alors enlevé 18 personnes. 8 français et 10 américains. Ils étaient tous en voyage d'affaire en même temps pour un salon qui avait lieu à Tokyo. La plupart travaillaient dans l'aéronautique et d'autres étaient des sous traitants.

On a été très rapidement en contact avec la CIA. C'est Hetty et Granger qui étaient mes interlocuteurs mais c'est Nash qui avait été désigné pour mener l'opération. Ils nous ont évincés très rapidement pensant mieux faire que nous. L'un de leurs agents pensait avoir infiltré le bon groupuscule mais un piège leur a été tendu et c'est Lopez qui est tombé. Nous n'étions pas là.

Entre temps j'ai eu un informateur plutôt fiable qui m'a annoncé qu'un groupe de touristes avaient loué un hameau abandonné en pleine montagne sur le Mont Hotaka. Il avait été payé en cash et m'a expliqué que dans le groupe il y avait une dizaine de japonais et des étrangers. Ils devaient effectuer une retraire spirituelle.

Avec Jacques nous avons essayé de faire valider nos infos et nous sommes partis avec deux autres agents français décédés depuis dans d'autres missions.

Les français sont des montagnards avertis, nous avons donc pu appréhender la montagne sans soucis. Nous avons observé les allers et venues près de ce hameau. Les japonais étaient tellement endoctrinés qu'ils en oubliaient presque leur propre sécurité. On a attendu d'être surs que c'était bien eux avants d'intervenir.

Jacques a tenté de faire appuyer notre intervention avec les agents de la CIA mais nous n'avons reçu aucun secours.

Nous sommes intervenus la nuit avec nos caméras infrarouges. Nous avons tué 7 anarchistes. 4 se sont enfuis et nous sommes redescendus de la montagne. Les 4 survivants ont appelés du renfort et nous avons du contourner notre route initiale pour rentrer avec le groupe. L'un des survivants n'est autre que Hishi Kuwo le leader charismatique de Kuwo Nous étions poursuivis. Ils connaissaient la montagne mieux que nous et Jacques a fini par obtenir un appui aérien pour exfiltrer tous les otages mais nous avons quand même du passer 7 jours dans la montagne.

Jamais nous n'avions évoqué l'absence de la CIA pendant l'intervention. Le frère d'Owen Granger a porté plainte contre la CIA pour non assistance et le procès à Huis clos a eu lieu. Je pense qu'il avait des griefs contre son frère mais un procès n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Jacques et moi avons témoigné et avons énoncé les faits rien que les faits.

Kuwo a fondé son entreprise mais ne s'est jamais montré. Quand il a voulu étendre son entreprise aux états unis il a sans doute graissé la pâte de la CIA en la personne de Nash qui lui a promis de lui refaire une virginité en détruisant toutes les archives à son sujet. Malheureusement nous étions des témoins gênants, les seuls capables de le reconnaître en public. Jacques est mort mais il restait les 18 otages et moi-même. Nathan l'a reconnu lors d'un congrès de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait depuis un an. Il a essayé de m'alerter.

Je pense qu'avec la mort de Nash les dossiers ne pourront plus être supprimés mais j'empêche toujours l'implantation de Kuwo aux états unis et surtout la création de ces armes. Je suppose que Nash n'était pas tout seul non plus. Le risque est encore très grand. Il faut mettre sous protection tous les otages concernés. Je sais que plusieurs sont décédés de maladie mais pas assassinés. Nous devons découvrir qui peuvent être les acolytes de Nash à la CIA. La menace contre les archives de LA n'est pas levée, nous n'avons pas retrouvé le bras et les yeux de Cole. Même si ils doivent être conservés dans de la glace, les tissus s'endommagent au fil du temps.

Ils la regardaient décrire cette affaire. Les instructions étaient claires. Eric et Nell étaient déjà au travail.

Ils réussirent à retracer toutes les relations de Nash et Kuwo. Ils cherchaient à localiser le japonais ainsi que toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire. De leur côté les agents se rendirent à la CIA pour réquisitionner avec l'aide de Granger tous les dossiers concernant cette affaire. Un mandat d'arrêt a été émis à l'encontre de Hishi Kuwo.

Les quelques otages encore en vie ont bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins et se sont évanouis dans la nature.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils sortirent ensemble dans leur bar habituel. Ils changeaient régulièrement pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. Ils avaient donnés rdv à l'unité du SWAT avec laquelle ils s'entrainaient régulièrement. Demain ils devaient les retrouver pour un entraînement. Le Capitaine Edwards, leur leader et instructeur était là. Kensi lui présenta Elie. Ils se saluèrent. Elie s'asseya au bar et pris une bière. Le capitaine Edwards continua à observer Eléonore et se demanda pourquoi elle avait investi le NCIS alors qu'il semblait qu'elle les surpassait tous. Ses grands yeux verts l'intriguaient. Il s'approcha

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue dit-il.

- C'est possible continua Eléonore méfiante, j'ai effectué beaucoup de missions un peu partout mais pas sur le sol américain.

- Non votre visage ne m'est pas étranger. Une erreur peut-être.

Elle avala quelques gorgées et se sentit prise de vertiges tout à se dirigea le mieux possible vers les toilettes. Elle se mit de l'eau sur la figure et se redressa. Le stress avait été important ces derniers jours. Elle avait mis la main sur une partie du réseau et en était plutôt fière. Son deal avec Granger touchait à sa fin. Quelque chose l'inquiétait cependant. Edwards était là… Derrière Elle… Elle tomba… Le noir…

Arrivés dans le Bar, Callen et Sam cherchèrent Elie du regard. Ils savaient qu'elle était là, la moto était garée sur le trottoir. Ils virent son casque et une bière sur le comptoir.

- Où est elle ? demanda Callen a Kensi

- Je ne sais pas elle était là il ya deux secondes. Elle a du aller aux toilettes.

Callen fonça mais ne vit rien, personne. Du sang dans les toilettes des femmes, une faible quantité mais du sang quand même.

Sam le rejoignit et lui expliqua que le barmaid a obtenu 500 dollars pour verser une fiole dans la bière d'Elie.

Ils appelèrent Eric pour tenter de tracer le portable d'Elie. Il était dans la benne derrière le Bar. Elle s'était volatilisée.

Tout le quartier fut bloqué et interrogé. Un Range avait été aperçu garé dans la ruelle mais pas de fille, pas de plaques, rien. La description d'Elie et du Capitaine Edwards avait été donnée dans les différents aéroports, péages et douanes.

Callen fulminait, elle n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça.

Eric avait réussi à retrouver l'adresse d'Edwards. Ils s'y rendirent avec Deeks et Kensi.

La maison était sens dessus dessous. Un ouragan était passé. Des traces de Lutte. Edwards était là prostré dans son Salon.

- Où est-elle Edwards, cria Callen.

- Je l'ai juste mise dans la voiture répondit il d'une voix monocorde. Ils ont ma femme et mes gosses.

- Comment ça ? reprit Kensi en se relâchant.

- Il y a deux jours ils m'ont pris tout ce que j'avais. Ils voulaient que j'enlève l'agent Martin et que je la leur remette. Je connaissais son passé, on en a parlé à l'époque à la CIA. Nash était mon supérieur il la détestait et pour cause. Il a laissé mon nom comme garantie à Kuwo au cas où il décèderait. Ils s'en sont pris à ma famille pour que je leur obéisse. Je ne voulais pas je vous le jure. A l'époque je ne trempais pas là dedans. Mais Nash m'avait sous son emprise. On a fait des trucs pas clairs et j'ai quitté la CIA quand Janet est tombée enceinte. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Ok tu viens avec nous, décréta Sam.

Elie émergeait difficilement. Elle était vaseuse et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de se repérer. Elle toussa, il y avait beaucoup de poussière. Elle essaya de prendre une grande inspiration mais elle eu la nausée. Une odeur de souffre la gênait. Elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle.

- Qui est là demanda t'elle en Français

- Une petite voix lui répondit en anglais.

- Je suis là comme vous, je suis prisonnière

- Qui êtes vous continua Elie dans la langue de la prisonnière.

- Mon nom est Janet Edwards, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Je m'appelle Eléonore Martin. Je suis française. Savez vous où nous sommes ?

- Non je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillée ici. Il fait froid et sombre c'est tout.

- Etes vous déjà sortie de cette pièce ?

Ses instincts d'agent reprenaient le dessus. Elle questionnait sa compagne de cellule afin de déterminer où elle était et connaître ses chances de survie. Par chance elle n'était pas blessée, juste un peu sonné par les drogues.

- J'ai été conduite d'un camion à ici. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'est qu'on est dans un genre d'usine et qu'il y a une montagne juste à côté de nous. Le ciel était très couvert. On est arrivées ensemble mais vous étiez inconsciente.

- Vous vous appelez Janet Edwards. Vous êtes l'épouse du Capitaine Edwards, c'est ça ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez.

- On peut dire ça.

Elie ne voulait pas lui dire c'était à cause de son mari qu'elle était là. Cette femme serait brisée si elle le savait. Elle essaya de se lever doucement et commença à découvrir à tâtons l'endroit où elle était. Elle rencontra une porte. Elle clancha la poignée sans succès. La serrure était bouchée. Aucun moyen de se repérer à l'extérieur. Elie commença à scruter le sol avec ses mains à la recherche du moindre objet qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle vérifia également sur elle si tout lui avait été retiré. C'était le cas. Elle était démunie. Il fallait attendre et réfléchir à une stratégie quand elle saurait où elle était.

Au hangar, l'interrogatoire d'Edwards continuait. C'est Sam et Deeks qui s'en chargeait. Callen était trop en colère et inquiet pour Elie. Kensi était restée sur place elle fouillai la maison avec des renforts.

Elle appela Callen :

- Callen c'est moi Kensi

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Il y avait un abri anti-atomique dans la maison d'Edwards, on y a trouvé les enfants, ils s'étaient enfermés de l'intérieur. Par contre pas de trace de sa femme. Les enfants affirment que ce sont des asiatiques qui sont entrés dans la maison. Ils ont pu les voir sur les caméras de surveillance de la maison. Je leur ai montré quelques photos ils ont reconnus Kuwo.

- Alors il était là pour Elie. C'est elle qu'il voulait. Il a du emmener la femme d'Edwards également. Reste à savoir où elles sont termina Callen. Merci Kensi.

- On va la retrouver t'en fais pas, finit elle.

Edwards cracha le morceau. Il reconnu Kuwo sur les photos. Nash lui avait présenté il y a environ 2 ans. Il l'avait décrit comme un ami de longue date. Selon Nash il fallait éliminer les menaces qui planaient autour de Kuwo dont le commerce était menacé par les renseignements Français. Selon lui la présence de l'agent Martin était dans le but de faire tomber la CIA et d'empêcher Kuwo d'investir le marché américain, le gouvernement français aurait souhaité prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise Japonaise. Ce n'était pas complètement faux mais Elie ne l'a su qu'en arrivant à LA. La paranoïa de Nash a faussé son jugement.

Callen appela Eric :

- Eric c'est moi, je veux que tu regardes sur les vols en partance pour le Japon si il y a des jets privés et combien il y avait de passagers. Regarde toutes les vidéos correspondantes. Je suis quasi sûr qu'elle a déjà quitté le territoire. Mets également sous surveillance satellite les différents sites de l'entreprise Kuwo. Il a du l'emmener sur un de ces lieux.

- Ok Callen

- Eric est ce qu'il y a un site Kuwo sur le Mont Hotaka ?

- Effectivement.

- Reprend toutes les images satellite des 24 dernières heures et observe les allers et venues.

- Mr Callen, Hetty intervint

- Oui Hetty.

- Vous avez, vous et votre équipe un vol militaire dans exactement une heure en partance pour le Japon. Mes informateurs sur place m'ont informés de la présence sur le sol Japonais de 2 femmes en provenance des Etats unis. Elles sont arrivés dans un but sanitaire semblerait il. Elles étaient inconscientes et n'ont donc pas pu être interrogées. Elles ont selon eux été emmenées à l'hôpital de Tokyo mais l'ambulance a été détournée et on n'a plus traces d'elles.

- Merci Hetty répondit Callen

- De rien Mr Callen, je vous en prie, ramenez les vivantes.

- Callen, continua Nell. On a localisé sur les images satellite une ambulance sur le Mont Hotaka. D'après les images, il y avait une personne en brancard et l'autre à pied. Le site de Kuwo sur cette montagne correspond au fameux hameau isolé dont nous a parlé Elie dans son briefing.

- Merci Nell.

La colère c'est le seul sentiment qui s'emparait de Callen à ce moment précis. Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte. Il avait grâce à elle réussi à faire la paix avec lui-même. Elle l'apaisait et il pensait vraiment avoir réussi à canaliser cette colère, cette haine qu'il avait en lui. Il arrivait enfin à se projeter un avenir. Le fait que Sam et Michèle arrivaient à concilier cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Il pouvait construire sa vie.

Son esprit restait silencieux pendant le vol. Ses équipiers s'inquiétaient de le voir comme ça. Ils avaient compris. Sam le savait mais les autres se rendirent compte de la teneur de sa relation avec Elie. Callen serait un homme dangereux dans les heures à venir.

Elie était fatiguée et avait faim. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elles étaient là à attendre. Au vu de l'interstice de la porte il faisait jour mais le ciel s'obscurcissait. La nuit commençait à tomber. Eléonore était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle essayait de tout analyser pour mieux préparer sa fuite. Elle avait pu déterminer qu'elles étaient sur un site industriel, beaucoup d'engins passaient. Les odeurs lui étaient familières. L'humidité, les herbes alentours. Le souffre, la poussière,… Elle devait emmener Janet avec elle. Du monde approcha enfin.

- Restez calme Janet. on essaiera de fuir quand nous saurons où nous sommes d'accord !

- D'accord.

5 hommes entrètrent avec deux plateaux repas dans les mains.

- Bonjour Agent Martin commença le dernier homme

- Hishi Kuwo.

- Vous m'avez reconnu s'exclama t-il

- C'est pour ça que je suis là n'est ce pas.

- En effet ma chère. Je ne souhaite pas vous tuer, je préfère vous garder à mes côtés. Vous êtes sans le savoir une garantie pour moi. Un bon moyen de pression.

- Les Etats-Unis se fichent pas mal de ma présence ici.

- Pas les Etats-Unis… la France.

- Les français ne sont pas intéressés par vos armes Kuwo.

- Pas encore en effet.

Ils repartirent.

- Ils nous ont apportés un repas.

- N'y touchez pas, on ne sais jamais. Ne buvez pas l'eau non plus. Ils nous ont drogués une fois ils peuvent recommencer.

- Mais ils ne veulent pas nous tuer.

- Première règle quand on a été enlevé Janet, continua Elie. Ne jamais croire ni faire confiance à ses geôliers.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes un agent, comme mon mari n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Janet et je ferai tout mon possible pour que nous partions d'ici sans être blessées.

C'était le matin. La nuit avait été fraîche. Vu la chaleur de la journée d'hier, Eléonore pensa qu'elle se trouvais effectivement sur une montagne. Elle avait réussi à se reposer mais fermer l'œil quand on se sait enfermée à la merci d'hommes armés est compliqué. Janet elle avait dormi. Sa respiration était lente. Son sommeil avait été profond. Au moins l'une d'entre elle sera en forme si elles doivent courir.

Quelqu'un entra dans leur cellule discrètement.

- Madame Martin ? demanda une voix en Japonais

- Oui répondit elle.

- Je suis un ami de Nathan Bennett.

- Que voulez vous ?

- Vous donner ceci. Aurevoir.

Il lui donna un paquet enveloppé dans du tissu.

- Où sommes nous tenta t'elle

- Sur Hotaka Madame.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait à l'intérieur un cran d'arrêt et un mobile smartphone. Une aubaine se dit elle. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Un homme entra une heure plus tard pour leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Il était seul. Armé mais seul. Elle l'observa et su ce qu'elle devait faire le soir même. Elle attendit que l'homme soit sorti et envoya un message sur la ligne sécurisée d'Hetty.

JE VAIS BIEN POUR LE MOMENT VAIS TENTER QQCH CE SOIR JANET EST AVEC MOI

Elle avait écrit ce message en Bengali pour éviter d'être complètement repérée. Hetty se le ferais traduire.


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois arrivés au Japon, l'équipe rencontra les agents français dépêchés sur place. Hetty avait averti son homologue français des dangers qu'encourait leur agent si spécial. Tous les détails de l'affaire leur ont été communiqués. Le sous-directeur Granger ainsi que quelques agents de la CIA triés sur le volet étaient présents également. Il ne fallait recommencer les erreurs du passé. Exfiltrer cet agent et ce civil était leur priorité Il en allait de la sécurité internationale.

Un réunion de crise fut organisée dès leur arrivée.

Leur interlocuteur principal était l'agent Richard Berger. Il était dans la même unité qu'Elie et avait été promu à la chefferie à la mort d'Azakian.

- Grâce aux images satellites et thermiques on pense savoir où elles sont dans l'usine commença l'agent Berger. Ma seule inquiétude c'est que nous ne savons pas si elles sont sous terre ou pas. On sait que c'est du minerai qu'ils exploitent dans cette usine, donc on peut supposer la présence d'explosifs sur place. Le danger n'est pas négligeable.

- Vous pensez qu'Eléonore va tenter quelque chose, demanda Deeks.

- C'est évident. Vous ne la connaissez que depuis quelque mois mais elle a un instinct de survie à faire pâlir les meilleurs agents. Elle nous a sortis de situations invraisemblables. Cependant elle n'est pas seule et elle ne laissera jamais l'autre prisonnière sur place. Elle va d'abord évaluer leurs capacités physiques respectives et ensuite elle avisera. Je la connais bien et Mme Edwards ne craint rien avec elle. Elle donnera sa vie pour les autres.

- On s'en est rendu compte enchaîna Callen tendu.

- Nous allons contourner le site par l'autre versant de la Montagne. D'après son historique et ses différents rapports si Elie tente quelque chose je pense qu'elle passera par là, même si c'est plus long de redescendre. Si elle suit son instinct elle sera certainement épuisée et en hypoglycémie. Elle n'aura pas toucher aux repas qu'on lui aura donner. Il faudra essayer de la pêcher à ce moment là. Les nuits commencent à être froide à cette période de l'année. Je pense qu'elle porte la même tenue qu'à LA, ils n'ont pas du se donner la peine de lui fournir une parka. Ils ne souhaite pas la tuer mais depuis quelques heures le gouvernement Français est en contact avec Kuwo qui souhaite négocier des contrats de monopole total pour son armement.

- Elle ne leur sert que de garantie alors fit Kensi

- Exactement. Elle doit d'ailleurs s'en être rendu compte. Elie est futée et extrêmement entrainée. Elle va s'en sortir. Peut être pas indemne mais elle va s'en sortir. Allons préparer notre matériel.

Kensi s'approcha de Berger et l'interrogea :

- Vous êtes amis avec Eléonore

- Effectivement nous le sommes. Elle est la marraine de ma fille. Elle est de ma famille.

- Elle fait désormais partie de la nôtre. Savez vous pourquoi elle est chez nous.

- Avant qu'elle parte Eléonore n'était pas en grande forme. Elle avait perdu un otage dans une exfiltration, une jeune infirmière de la marine du même âge qu'elle. Elie avait du mal à se remettre. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur son avenir au sein de l'unité. Elle souhaitait prendre ses distances. Elle m'en avait parlé et je m'étais fait le relais auprès de Jacques. Je crois que c'est lui qui a appelé Henrietta Lang. Il s'inquiétait et voulait la garder.

- Hetty est très attachée à elle et elle n'est pas la seule répondit Kensi en dirigeant son regard vers Callen.

- Qui ne le serait pas

Callen reçu un message sur son mobile. Il s'agissait d'Hetty.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche clama Callen, Elie va tenter quelque chose ce soir. Elle vient de prendre contact avec Hetty.

- Très bien allons-y.

Il commençait à faire sombre. Pendant la journée Elie avait expliqué à demi-mot ce qui allait se passer. Il était évident qu'elles n'étaient ni filmées ni écoutées auquel cas elles seraient déjà mortes après l'épisode du téléphone. Elles savaient toutes deux ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Eléonore rassura Janet sur ses qualités physiques et lui redonna confiance en elle. Elles devaient rester ensemble sauf si Elie était blessée, dans ce cas là Janet devait fuir. Elle confia le téléphone à Janet et donna le numéro à appeler si besoin. Elles ont du être localisées à présents le timing n'est que de quelques heures tout au plus.

La nuit tombée l'homme rentra arme au poing, une lampe torche et les repas Il était seul comme l'avait prévu Elie. Elle se campa derrière la porte et attendu qu'il entre ne voyant pas les deux prisonnières. Janet ferma la porte et se coucha au sol dans un coin. Dans le même temps. Elie frappa l'homme en plein visage et enfonça le cran d'arrêt dans sa jugulaire. Il n'a même pas émis un son en mourrant, même pas eu le temps de tirer avec son arme.

Elie pris son arme chercha un chargeur sur l'homme, il y en avait un. Elle repris le cran d'arrêt enfoncé dans sa gorge. Elle lui enleva sa veste et la donna à Janet. Elle pris la lampe torche et observa l'extérieur en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

- Ok on y va dit elle.

- Janet acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas.

Elles sortirent en longeant le mur L'usine était éclairée et elles parvinrent rapidement à repérer les hommes armés et la montagne où elles allaient se diriger. On devait être vendredi, il n'y avait que des agents de sécurité.

Un bruit approcha. Un homme passa devant elle mais ne les vit pas. Elle lui brisa la nuque en une fraction de seconde. L'homme avait un pistolet automatique et une autre lampe elle le pris également et elles continuèrent. 300 mètres, c'était la distance qu'elles avaient à parcourir avant la forêt et la montagne. Elles pouvaient le faire. Elles étaient fortes. Il y eu une explosion de l'autre côté de leur direction, les gardes se rendirent sur place. Une chance pour elle. Elles coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elles y soient. Cette explosion devait être orchestrée par l'extérieur. Elie sentait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Elles se baissèrent et observèrent. Elie entendit des voix. Leur absence fut remarquée.

- Il va falloir encore courir Janet et il faut grimper. Suivez moi. Eteignons les lampes, on ira à l'aveugle, la nuit est plutôt claire. Courage. On va y arriver.

Elles avancèrent en trottinant. Par chance Janet pratiquait un peu d'activité physique. Cela était plus facile.

- Callen c'est bon la première bombe a explosé. J'ai vu Elie et Janet se diriger vers la forêt elles ont bien 500 mètres à un km d'avance sur eux.

- Ok merci Eric.

Cela faisait environ une heure que l'équipe grimpait sur l'autre versant. Il était plus rocailleux mais praticable. Eric avait réussi à créer une diversion quand il a repéré les filles en mouvement dans l'usine. Il a réussi à faire exploser un générateur électrogène.

Ils virent un groupe armé sur un plateau à environ 200 mètres au dessus d'eux. Des coups de feu retentirent ils coururent.

Elles continuèrent de grimper mais le rythme avait ralenti. Elles savaient qu'elles étaient suivies. Les lumières des lampes torches balayaient la montagne. Janet était à bout de souffle mais tenait le coup. Elles avaient réussi à contourner une bonne partie de la montagne. Elles ne voyaient plus l'usine en contrebas. Le terrai était plus plat elles allaient pouvoir bientôt redescendre. On pouvait repérer quelques lampions dans la vallée.

Elie était étonnée que cela ait été aussi facile. Elle ralentit, une angoisse la prit. Elle regarda Janet qui était rouge liée à l'épuisement et qui commençait à montrer de vrais signes de fatigue.

- C'est pas vrai ! merde !démarra t-elle

- Que se passe t'il Elie ?

- C'était trop facile.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Janet surprise.

- Tu ne comprends pas, on a eu un portable, on a eu un couteau, on a pu partir sans encombre, non ce n'est pas normal.

- A quoi tu penses.

- A une chasse à l'homme.

- Une quoi ?...Janet était effrayée.

- Kuwo est un sadique. Il n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait i ans j'ai perturbé son plan à cette époque Il voulait une crise diplomatique avec la France et les Etats-Unis et il ne l'a pas eu. Là il veut son heure de gloire au plan des criminels en série. Donne-moi ton arme.

Elle prit le pistolet automatique, retira le chargeur et attrapa une des premières balles. Elle sourit et baissa la tête résignée.

- Des balles à blancs

- Des quoi ? demanda Janet

- Des fausses balles si tu préfères. On est coincé.

- On est quoi ! elle paniquait.

- On est fichue. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les autres te retrouve à temps

Elie leva la tête et observa les arbres alentours.

- Viens avec moi Janet.

Elle démarra et s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre suffisamment grand et solide pour supporter le poids d'un homme.

- Tu vas grimper ici le plus haut possible Tu ne bougeras pas de cet arbre. Si quelqu'un t'appelle tu attends que ce soit l'agent Callen qui soit là et tu descendras après. Tu as bien compris. C'est ta seule chance de retrouver ta famille vivante.

- A quoi il ressemble ce Callen ?

Elie ferma les yeux, elle voulait imprimer son visage dans son esprit. Une larme coula. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute pas.

- Les cheveux courts comme les militaires, les yeux bleux , une barbe de 3 jours. Un sourire à tomber…

- Ok j'ai compris. J'espère que vous vous retrouverez.

- Si je ne suis plus là promet moi de lui dire que je l'ai profondément aimé rajouta Elie.

- Je te le promets. Bonne chance

- Toi aussi.

Elle regarda Janet grimper. Elle s'en sortait bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à réfléchir maintenant.

Elie s'asseya un moment. Que faire. Elle devait y aller. Ses poursuivants n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Elle attrapa une branche solide et affuta légèrement les pointes. Elle devait récupérer une arme non factice pour s'en sortir.

Elle trouva un amas rocheux un peu plus loin elle décida de s'y installer en embuscade et attendit…

Du bruit…du sang… une arme…des munitions…

La survie…la survie…la survie…

Eléonore approchait du plateau montagneux. Un groupe armé était là. Elle reconnu Kuwo sous la lune. Elle commença à lui parler dan sa langue.

- Bravo Kuwo mais je ne suis pas dupe

- C'était une belle mise en scène n'est ce pas mais tu connais l'issue

- La seule issue est celle que je déciderai.

- Alors tu es suicidaire

- Non je suis un militaire.

Il ordonna à ses hommes de tirer. Eléonore attendit qu'ils rechargent et tira à son tour. Elle abattu deux hommes.

Les tirs reprenaient, elle compta, 3, 4, 5 hommes encore. Ils rechargèrent elle tira. 2 de plus. Plus que 3 pensa t'elle. Elle entendit du bruit venant au loin du bas de la montagne. Ils arrivaient. Elle pourrait être sauvée. Ils tiraient encore. Ils rechargèrent elle en tua 2 autres. Il reste un garde et Kuwo. Elle vit du mouvement. Derrière elle. Elle se retourna elle était encerclée. Elle tira et décida de foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée. Elle avançait à couvert des arbres.

Ils avaient Janet.

Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Si tu viens je ne la tuerai pas !

- Relâche là et je viens.

- Très bien mais je veux te voir dans la clairière d'abord et lâche ton arme.

Elie avança doucement. Ils n'étaient plus que deux en face d'elle. Janet pleurait elle était effrayée.

- Approche Eléonore. Je veux voir tes yeux quand tu mourras

Elle approcha.

- Relâche là maintenant

Il la lâcha elle couru en direction du bas de la montagne.

- Nous sommes seuls maintenant ma chère. Mets toi à genoux hurla t'il.

Il allait l'exécuter de sang froid. Un crime de vengeance.

- A cause de toi j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent pour me refaire un CV digne de ce nom tu sais. Heureusement les américains m'ont aidés. Maintenant ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Au fait ton gouvernement est prêt à céder à mon influence. Qu'est ce que 2 pertes humaines au lieu de millions de dollars de bénéfices

Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il voulait la faire craquer.

Elle entendit du bruit sur sa droite. Des cliquetis de fusil que l'on arme.

- Voilà tes amis prêt à assister au spectacle. C'est fantastique.

Elie attrapa discrètement du sable de roche à ses pieds, elle ne tourna pas la tête mais elle sentait leur présence.

Kuwo tendait alors son arme sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était fière et volontaire. Elle ne mourrait pas dans le désespoir.

- Adieu ma chère

- Adieu Kuwo

Elle jeta la roche à son visage. Cela le surpris et il baissa sa garde D'un mouvement elle bloqua l'arme. Il tira. Le coup l'épargna. Elle lui mit un coup de tête se retourna pour être dos à lui. Lui mis un coup dans les côtes et attrapa son arme. Elle le pointa sur lui. Son regard était vil et malfaisant.

Plusieurs détonations, elle tourna la tête…Callen… puis plus rien.

_« Good morning LA ! Je vous annonce qu'aujourd'hui la température va atteindre pas moins de 100°Fahrenheit. Ce sera encore une belle journée en ce mois d'cotobre ! »_

- Eteins moi ça Deeks c'est bon on a vu qu'il faisait beau railla Kensi.

- C'est pour Elie c'est pas parce qu'elle est dans le coma qu'elle peux pas écouter la musique !

- Je lui dirais quand elle se réveillera que tu l'as forcé à écouter les beach boys

- Je ne l'ai pas forcée, je l'ai juste éclairée sur notre culture musicale…

- Ah te voilà Callen !

- Toujours rien ?

- Non mais le médecin est passé tout à l'heure, c'est encourageant. Il pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. L'électroencéphalogramme est normal donc elle sera elle-même à son réveil.

- Manquerais plus qu'elle devienne psychopathe plaisanta Deeks. Euh pardon Callen.

- Ok à plus finit Kensi.

Kensi et Deeks partirent et laissèrent Callen seul avec Eléonore. Il l'avait veillé tous les jours depuis leur retour.

Il dormait mal il repensais à la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle tombant sur le sol après avoir pris trois balles dans le corps.

Ils étaient arrivés à temps. En grimpant sur le plateau ils virent Janet s'enfuirent. Deux agents français s'occupèrent d'elle. Quand ils arrivèrent à la surface du plateau elle était là arme au poing face à Kuwo prête à tire. Un second tireur était embusqué à la lisère de la forêt et il a tiré sur Elie. Ils réussirent à tuer le tireur et à arrêter Kuwo mais elle était là gisant dans une marre de sang entre la vie et la mort.

Elle l'avait regardé les yeux résignés. Elle regardait la mort. Elle y était prête. Elle avait tout fait pour sauver Janet. Elle avait réussi.

Un hélicoptère l'emmena à l'hôpital de Tokyo où elle fut opérée par le meilleur chirurgien thoracique de la ville. Une fois stabilisée elle fut transporté par avion sanitaire à Los angeles, à l'hôpital militaire. La France était prête à l'accueillir mais Hetty insista et on sait la force de persuasion de cette dernière.

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et Elie n'avait montré aucun signe de réveil. Ses blessures étaient graves. Sa rate avait éclaté. L'une des balles avait touché un rein et avait frôlé la colonne vertébrale et une autre avait atteint un poumon. L'opération avait duré 6 heures mais le chirurgien était formel. Si elle ne faisait pas d'infection elle retrouverai toutes ses capacités.

Janet Edwards était passé la voir hier. Callen avait longuement discuté avec elle. Son mari avait été inculpé mais il ne ferait sans doute pas de prison. Elle allait devoir vivre avec ça. Elle voulait voir la femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Callen sentait qu'elle l'admirait profondément. Janet lui raconta également ce qu'elle avait promis à Elie si elle mourrait. Il était très touché qu'elle lui transmette le message.

Il la regardait dormir, il attendait le moindre mouvement. Il voulait retrouver la femme forte qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Lui-même était étonné de l'admettre. Les autres s'en était rendus compte avant lui. Il soupçonnait Hetty de l'avoir fait venir pour lui mais n'en était pas sûr. C'était stupide se dit il. Hetty n'irais pas jusque là.

Un gémissement. Un doigt d'abord puis elle serra le poing. Toujours la force avant toute chose. Elle ouvrit un œil. Elle avait peur. La sonde d'intubation était toujours en place. Il appela une infirmière avec la sonnette. Le scope bipa. Son cœur accéléra.

- Elie c'est moi calme toi, c'est Callen. Tu es en sécurité.

Il lui pris la main. Elle le regarda. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle se détendit et son cœur repris une allure normale.

L'infirmière et le médecin chef arrivèrent à son chevet.

- On va l'extuber, s'il vous plait sortez, ça va aller lui fit le médecin.

- Elie retins sa main et fit non de la tête.

- Ok, Ok Eléonore il peux rester rajouta l'infirmière. On va y aller. Vous allez prendre une grande inspiration et lors de l'expiration on retirera la sonde. N'essayez pas de parler tout de suite car vous l'avez gardé une semaine et vous risquez d'être gênée pendant quelques jours.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard et la sonde était retirée. Elle bu un peu d'eau.

Le médecin l'ausculta pour être sure qu'elle respirait convenablement. Ils quittèrent la chambre après avoir rassurer Callen.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main. Elle le regardait. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il pencha sa tête.

Dans un murmure elle tenta :

- merci

- de quoi…

- d'être encore là.

- Je ne te laisserai pas. J'ai bien cru te perdre une ou deux fois c'est terminé maintenant je vais pas te lâcher dit il en souriant.

Il fallut deux semaines avant qu'Elie puisse sortir de l'hôpital. La convalescence allait être longue.

Callen venait voir tous les jours dès qu'il le pouvait. Hetty était souple quant à ses horaires.

Les autres aussi passaient mais ils leur laissaient un peu d'intimité. Ils s'apprivoisaient, discutaient de tout et de rien. Il l'accompagnait à ses soins. Ils se jaugeaient.

Elie voulait reprendre ses activités le plus vite possible. Elle faisait tout ce qui était nécessaire. Physiquement elle récupérait vite. Ses amis français l'appelaient tous les jours et lui avait même envoyer quelques douceurs et spécialités locales qu'elle adorait.

Un soir Callen arriva chez elle sur de lui. Il voulait lui parler. Cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment il voulait savoir. Il arriva, l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle vit à sa mine que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Qu'y a-t-il entama t'elle.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Ok vas y je t'écoute répondit elle un œil amusé.

- Quelle était ta véritable mission avec nous ?

- En dehors de me faire trouer la peau et d'avoir manquer de me faire tuer à plusieurs reprises ?

- En dehors de ça oui.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris alors.

- J'ai une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Je suis là pour moi, pour toi, pour Sam, pour Kensi, pour Deeks, pour Nell et Eric.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Hetty m'a fait venir pour toi, pour ta colère envers la vie elle-même. Cette même colère que je porte en moi. Pour ouvrir les autres au monde qui les entoure. Elle voulait que je vous ouvre les yeux sur la nécessité de ne pas s'enfermer autour d'un seul et même cocon. J'ai fait exactement les mêmes erreurs que vous et je me suis perdue. Vous avez été ma thérapie et j'ai été la votre.

- Et tu as réussi ta mission ?

- Oui je le crois.

Il se rua sur elle et l'embrassa violemment. Une telle passion les unissait à ce moment précis. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même violence. A bout de souffle il lui murmura :

- Ne me laisse pas seul, promet le moi !

- Je te le promets. Et de ton côté promet moi de ne jamais partir !

- C'est promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent et purent enfin se laisser aller dans une étreinte tant désirée depuis des semaines. Tout cet amour qu'ils n'avaient pas pu exprimer jusqu'alors resurgit à ce moment précis scellant leurs liens indéfectibles.

La vie commençait…


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà trois mois qu'Eléonore avait été blessée grièvement au Japon. Trois mois de soins. Mais trois mois à approfondir sa relation débutante avec l'Agent G Callen.

La maison de la plage était un lieu simple où ils pouvaient se rencontrer et partager des moments intimes.

Dans une semaine Elie pouvait enfin reprendre le travail. Elle devait retourner à Paris pour rencontrer Berger et décider ensemble de sa nouvelle affectation. En effet elle avait reçu plusieurs propositions sur le sol américain et souhaitait en parler avec ses amis proches et décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle avait envie de continuer sa relation avec Callen mais elle ne voulait pas tout abandonner. Elle était et resterait un agent. Une relation à distance est compliquée mais elle s'en sentait capable. D'autre part elle ne voulait pas attendre encore des années avant de se construire un avenir et pourquoi pas envisager de construire une famille.

Callen de son côté était méconnaissable. D'habitude très prudent dans ses relations il semblait avoir enfin trouver la paix. Même Sam son meilleur et plus ancien ami le trouva changé.

Maintenant il fallait à Eléonore les mots adéquats pour annoncer son départ pour Paris.

Ce matin là, au moment du Petit déjeuner :

- Au fait G, je pars demain.

- Tu pars où ?

- Paris pour quelques temps histoire de voir comment peuvent évoluer les choses.

- Tu sais quand tu reviens ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais j'envisage d'accepter une proposition ici aux Etats-Unis qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de trop en parler mais est ce que tu serais Ok que je reste ici ?

- Effectivement on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler mais je savais pertinemment que tu repartirais un jour de toute façon.

- Oh donc me voir partir ne te dérange pas à ce que je vois répondit elle vexée

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais je sais que tu repartiras et que tu reviendras !

- Tu es bien sur de toi ?

- Oui je suis sur de moi. Ecoute j'ai envie qu'on continue à se voir mais nos emplois respectifs implique une certaine organisation, continua t'il.

- C'est vrai…

- Va à Paris, tu as des choses à régler et moi je serais encore plus content quand tu reviendras en ayant réglé toutes tes affaires sur place.

- Oui en plus si je vis ici, il faut que je ramène Gustave…

- Gustave ?

- Mon chat ! dit elle avec un sourire malicieux !

Le lendemain elle refit le trajet inverse vers l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Elle connaissait l'affection de Callen envers elle, mais elle partait quand même avec une certaine appréhension. Comment se passera son retour ? Et est ce que son ami l'agent Berger allait accepter son départ ? Pleins de choses à gérer en perspective.

Elle arriva à Paris et Richard était là pour l'accueillir à l'aéroport. Ils s'embrassèrent et rejoignirent l'appartement d'Elie facilement. Nous étions au Mois de Mars il faisait encore frais.

Elle logeai dans un petit 2 pièces dans le quartier du Marais à Paris. Un quartier Festif. En effet Elie est une grosse fêtarde et quand elle était célibataire elle écumait volontiers ses bars de prédilection avec ses amis.

Son Deux pièces était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé. Sa déco année 50 la ramena quelques mois en arrière la veille de son départ. Chiner des éléments de déco était un passe-temps agréable.

Se retrouver là des mois après son départ et se sentir bien, se sentir chez soi.

- Ca va être difficile de partir ! Marmonna t'elle à elle-même.

A LA on était le matin et Callen avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose depuis hier le jour du départ d'Elie.

- Qu'est ce que tu as depuis hier commença Sam

- Rien mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose je sais pas. Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir cette sensation ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais ce que je crois c'est qu'une certaine personne doit déjà te manquer dit il en souriant.

- J'adore Elie et tu le sais, mais ça ne doit pas être ça.

- Réfléchis alors !

La journée continua et Callen du se rendre à l'évidence qu'effectivement Elie lui manquait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux d'elle mais il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié l'effet que ça faisait. Il s'en voulait à présent de ne pas lui avoir fait savoir ses sentiments quand Elie avait annoncé son départ. Il avait été un peu trop distant. Et si elle ne revenait pas pensa t'il ?

Voilà Quatre jours qu'Elie était rentrée. Elle se ré immergeait dans la vie Parisienne. Elle buvait son café au comptoir comme il y a quelques mois. Sortait boire une bière avec ses amis. Faisait ses courses chez l'épicier Italien au bas de chez elle. Bref le constat était amer, sa vie lui avait manqué. Une seule ombre au tableau, un certain Callen lui manquait irrémédiablement. Comment pouvait elle être à ce jour aussi dépendante d'un homme. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure ci ou si il n'était pas en danger. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Juste un email pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée à bon port et elle avait envoyé une photo de Gustave son Siamois. Une petite Joke, rien de très langoureux !

On était Lundi elle avait rendez vous aujourd'hui à la DGSE avec Richard Berger et toute l'équipe ainsi qu'avec le directeur. Elle avait pris sa décision avant de partir de LA, aujourd'hui elle doutait. Quel avenir avait elle avec Callen ? Si elle quitte les renseignements que se passera t'il si ça ne marche pas avec lui ? Etait elle prête à prendre ce risque.

Elle reçu un coup de fil ce matin là :

- Allô ?!

- Salut c'est moi ! répondit une voix masculine

- G, je suis contente de t'avoir, ça va

- Oui et toi.

- Impeccable merci, je suis contente d'être rentrée ça fait du bien de revoir ses proches.

- Je voulais te dire…il hésitait. Euh tu me manques tu sais

- Toi aussi tu me manques…

- Je… euh…tu sais quand tu rentres ?

- Non pas vraiment, pas avant 3 semaines le temps que je mette mes affaires en ordre…

- Ok, on se rappelle plus tard alors…

- Je t'embrasse à bientôt !

Elie ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle l'avait trouvé distant avant de partir. Est-ce sa façon à lui de gérer l'absence, elle n'en savait rien.

Callen raccrocha et s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir su lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à elle et il était clair qu'elle était heureuse d'être à Paris auprès des siens. Il valait mieux qu'il ne la rappelle pas pour le moment même si c'était dur. Il rejoint Sam dans sa voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Hacienda.

- Alors t'as appelé Elie ? Questionna Sam

- Oui je viens de raccrocher avec elle.

- Et Alors ?

- Ca va, elle est contente d'être rentrée.

- Oh et toi tu n'es pas content c'est ça ?

- Si ça va je gère t'en fais pas.

- Prend des congés et rejoint la !

- Non c'est hors de question.

- Arrête elle te manque et peut être que ça serait bien que tu découvres son univers !

- Hetty ne sera jamais d'accord !

- G c'est trop facile de mettre ça sur le dos de Hetty.

- Laisse tomber tu veux ?!

- Ok très bien ! et il se tut.

Callen savait que Sam avait raison. Cette relation avec Elie avait débuté à LA dans son domaine. Ce serait sans doute différent à Paris.

Le lendemain, Elie sortait à peine de l'immeuble qu'elle fut soulagée. Son entretien s'était bien passé. Elle n'avait pas encore donné sa démission mais elle se laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle franchit le seuil de son appartement et reçu un coup de téléphone.

- On débarque ce soir tu nous prépare un bon petit repas ? déclara une voix masculine

- Ok je peux faire ça. Ramenez des cartons il faut que je commence à emballer.

- Alors c'est sur tu vas partir ?

- J'y songe.

- T'as pris ta décision. C'est ce mec qui t'a convaincu

- Ce mec c'est Callen et oui je veux profiter de la vie Richard ! T'es marié t'as une fille et moi j'ai toujours rien. Ma précédente histoire a été chaotique je veux me laisser une chance d'y arriver cette fois.

- Ok a ce soir !

- Bye

Son discours avait été répété elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire si un proche lui posait des questions. Elle se remémorait sa précédente liaison il y 2 ans. C'était un flic de la criminelle. Ils s'étaient vus régulièrement pendant des mois mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à passer le cap. Elle l'aimait vraiment mais ils se sont éloignés et séparés par la suite assez brutalement au milieu d'une mission d'infiltration. Elie s'était fait passé pour une tueuse à gages au sein d'un cercle mafieux du sud de la France. Quand elle est revenue de sa mission ce fut le clash et la fin de leur Histoire. Elle n'avait pas révélé son poste réel aux renseignements et il l'avait très mal pris quand il l'avait vu sur des photos de la mission. En effet une de ses enquêtes s'est croisé avec sa mission ce qui a failli griller sa couverture. Depuis ils se sont croisé quelque fois mais restent en froid.

Elle n'avait pas ce problème avec Callen. Il la connaissait entièrement sous tous les aspects de sa personnalité et il sait le poste qu'elle occupe.

Elle sortit courir sur les quais pour profiter un peu de Paris.

Le soir elle avait préparé une tartiflette elle était allé chercher un petit vin blanc savoyard pour aller avec et avait dressé la table pour ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient quatre. Berger, son ami. François, un analyste et Yvan un autre agent de terrain. Ils étaient une petite famille qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de célébrer la perte d'un de leur membre, Jacques.

Ses amis arrivèrent et l'atmosphère était joyeuse même s'ils savaient que les délais étaient courts avant qu'Elie ne parte vers d'autres horizons. On frappa à sa porte.

Ca doit être les voisins annonça t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, on fait trop de bruit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta éberluée. Devant elle l'homme le plus craquant.

- J'aime pas trop les surprises d'habitude mais là je me suis dit qu'elle serait bienvenue commença l'homme

- G…

Il entra, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement devant les regards médusés de ses trois collègues.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu peux pas imaginer déclara t'elle

- Je suis content d'être venu aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu à Paris.

- Viens je te présente mon équipe, on était en train de dîner. Voilà Richard que tu connais déjà, François notre analyste, et enfin Yvan

- Messieurs, ravis de vous rencontrer.

- Viens t'asseoir et dîner avec nous. Ouah je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là !

Il lui sourit avec son regard ravageur. Elle fondit littéralement. La soirée était gaie et amusante pour Callen qui découvrait enfin l'environnement d'Elie. Le charme Français se dit-il.

Ses équipiers ne tardèrent pas et partirent assez tôt afin de laisser les deux amants se retrouver au calme.

- C'est une excellente surprise commença t'elle une fois ses amis partis. Et je compte bien en profiter fit elle en riant !

Elle s'approcha de Callen et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Un baiser plein d'envie qui ne laissa pas son partenaire indifférent.

- Tu me fais visiter fit il le regard lourd de sens

- Avec plaisir, et je propose qu'on commence par la chambre !

- Tu me rend dingue tu le sais ça ?

- Qu'est ce que je devrai dire…

Cette nuit de retrouvailles fut l'une des plus agréables depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elie pouvait se laisser aller, elle était complètement elle-même depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Callen s'en était rendu compte et appréciait cette nouvelle facette de sa partenaire.

Au matin :

- Salut toi commença t'elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée !

- Salut fit il. Il l'avait regardé dormir pendant un certain temps avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses grands yeux verts.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi

- Parfaitement bien sourit elle !

- Il faut que je dise…

- Oui répondit elle en se relevant de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- De qui G Callen fit elle en grimaçant

- De toi voyons répondit il. Tu m'as vraiment manqué et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, de me réveiller avec toi, de te faire l'amour sans arrêt tu vois quoi…

- Je vois. Et bien pour ta gouverne mon cher, je crois que tu as conquis à la fois mon corps, mon cœur et mon esprit également.

- C'est une excellent nouvelle fit il en se rapprochant d'Elie.

- Il l'embrassa et rapprocha son étreinte afin qu'Elie devine ses intentions à l'instant T.

Le téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'un appel sécurisé du QG.

- Martin …

- Agent Martin, Bonjour ici le directeur Estanguet.

- Madame.

- J'ai besoin de vous assez rapidement au QG. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois sur place. Vous faites encore partie de l'équipe il me semble

- Bien sur Madame.

- Venez avec votre ami Mr Callen, je vais peut-être avoir besoin de lui. Son accréditation a été faite il passera le barrage de sécurité sans problème.

- Très bien Madame nous arrivons. Finit Elie en raccrochant.

- Que se passe t'il demanda Callen

- Nous sommes attendus tous les deux au QG.

- Curieux.

Les deux amants se préparèrent rapidement et prirent la moto d'Elie afin d'éviter les embouteillages.


End file.
